Como Conseguir Um Homem por Virginia Weasley
by Cela Hyuuga Malfoy
Summary: Ela queria contar ao mundo como conseguiu o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts. Então ela pensou...pensou e resolveu fazer a sua história para o mundo todo saber como ela amou e brigou por Harry James Potter. COM PROBLEMAS!
1. Ele tem namorada?

_N/A:Depois de muita vontade de fazer uma H/G mais sem idéias.Eu finalmente tive uma idéia.Foi durante uma conversa com uma amiga que não sabia como chegar no cara que ela estava afim,então eu numerei uma lista das coisas que ela deveria saber antes de "atacar" e dessa lista nasceu essa fic.Espero que gostem de ler como eu gostei de escrever.Só uma coisa antes de me despedir,eu sei que o nome da Gina é Ginevra e não Virgínia,mas convenhamos Virgínia é muito mais bonito.E A Nova Geração e Com o Tempo Tudo Muda estão paradas por tempo indeterminado.PLEASE COMENTEM e o próximo cap virá mais rápido.  
  
Sinopse:Ela queria contar ao mundo como conseguiu o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts.Então ela pensou...pensou e resolveu fazer a sua história para o mundo todo saber como ela amou e brigou por Harry James Potter._  
  
_Disclaimer:Harry Potter não me pertence,se me pertencesse o nome da Gina com certeza não seria Ginevra_.   
  
Como Conseguir Um Homem por Virginia Weasley  
  
Cap-1  
  
_Oi!Meu nome é Virginia Molly Weasley Potter.É Potter.  
  
Muitos de vocês devem estar se perguntando"Aquela garotinha sem sal casou com o Harry, aquele deus grego?"É eu casei com o Harry e quem tiver algo contra que venha reclamar afinal meus anos de Auror tiveram algum efeito.Mais para aqueles que sempre estiveram me apoiando e dizendo que eu ia conseguir aqui está a estória de como eu consegui.  
  
_Ele Tem Namorada?  
  
_Primeiro:Procure saber se ele tem namorada.  
  
Era uma sexta quente,lembro até hoje.Estava morrendo de calor quando avistei uma árvore que fazia uma sombra enorme,perfeita para o meu estado.  
  
Aproximei-me calmamente da árvore.E vi aquela cena totalmente nojenta, grotesca sem palavras para definir aquilo.Vocês já devem estar curiosos para saberem o que eu vi, pois vou parar de falar e dizer.Embaixo da árvore que antes eu estava a desejar eu vi Harry Potter e Chonojo(Como a chamo em meus pensamentos) se engolindo.Não poderia dizer que estavam se beijando porque com certeza aquilo não era um beijo ,então essa foi a melhor definição que achei.Tive ânsias de vomito mais me controlei,não chorei afinal a "Gininha" morreu junto com o amor por Harry Potter,mais como nada é perfeito e na minha vida tudo parece uma droga a minha consciência começou a falar.É falar!Podem me achar maluca,mais ela fala comigo desde pequena,mais é sempre para encher o meu saco.  
  
"Gininha está com ciúmes do grande Potter."  
  
"Escuta aqui,para de me encher e vê se funciona como as outras consciências e me de uma luz e eu não estou com ciúme dele"  
  
"Desculpe se eu te irrito Gininha,mais eu sei mais da sua vida do que você mesma e eu sei que você ainda gosta do Potter."  
  
"Eu não gosto dele, já até namorei com outros garotos"  
  
"Só para tentar esquece-lo"  
  
"Cala a boca"  
  
"Toquei no seu ponto fraco"  
  
"Porque comigo,logo comigo,porque eu não posso ser como Changalinha (outro apelido carinhoso que eu chamo a Chang)...  
  
"E ter o Harry Potter"  
  
"Eu não quero o Harry sua cobra"  
  
"Certo!Certo!Vou fingir que acredito.Depois eu volto para te dar um forcinha.Bye Bye Gininha"  
  
Logo após essa pequena conversa eu pensei:  
  
"Devem ter trocado a minha consciência com a de alguma Sonserina e alguma cobra de lá deve ter uma consciência legal que se fala com ela deve dar bons conselhos.E então eu ouvi de novo."  
  
"Não Gininha.Eu não fui trocada eu sou só sua.Você deveria se sentir uma garota de sorte"  
  
E depois ela se foi  
  
-Cara!Se eu tivesse sorte com certeza aquela árvore estaria sem ninguém e eu estaria deitada lá nesse momento.  
  
A melhor coisa a se fazer em um momento desse é procurar Luna para uns um longo tempo e não achei aquela garota foi quando em um momento que parei para descansar alguém veio por trás de mim e gritou.  
  
-Gina!Porque você esta correndo tanto?Eu estava atrás de você e gritando por você mais parece que você não me ouvia.  
  
"Eu quase cai para trás.Luna Lovegood estava atrás de mim esse tempo todo e eu não notei.É claro que eu ouvi alguém me chamando mais eu jurei que era a minha consciência me enchendo de novo.Então não dei atenção.Então foi por isso que aquele setimanista gatinho estava rindo de mim.Ele deve ter achado muito engraçado duas quintanistas brincando de pega"  
  
E aquela voz veio de novo:  
  
"Não ele estava rindo para você pq te achou uma gatinha.Gininha acorda pra vida."  
  
-Cala a boca!  
  
Nem percebi quando disse em voz alta.  
  
-Mais eu não disse nada.  
  
-Ah!Desculpa Luna não era com você.  
  
-Sei senti que seu olhar era de desconfiança.Afinal,o que ela ia pensar.Eu falo cala a boca do nada e ela é a única com quem eu estou falando.Bem!Ela pensa que é a única.  
  
-Mais vamos esquecer isso.Eu preciso falar com você.  
  
-Que coincidência eu também preciso falar com você.Vamos para os jardins?  
  
"Os jardins!Aquela imagem grotesca me veio na cabeça de novo. Eu pensei em responder não mais só voltei a realidade quando senti que me arrastavam.E sabia que Luna não ia querer de jeito nenhum ficar no castelo nesse calor.Então não tive outra opção a não ser ir para o jardim.Sentamos em uma árvore e começamos a conversa"  
  
-Então Gi o que você tem a me contar?  
  
-Você primeiro.O que eu tenho é uma longo história.  
  
-Ok!Eu acho que eu estou afim do Neville.disse Luna meio corada.  
  
"Eu não acredito.Neville e Luna até formavam um casal legal,mas até uma semana Luna se desmanchava pelo meu irmão.Que nessa semana criou coragem e se declarou para a Mione.É claro depois de uma ajudinha minha."  
  
E ela falou de novo:  
  
"Que coisa feia Gininha invés de ajudar a sua amiga você entrega o seu irmão para outra. Tsc,tsc,tsc"  
  
"Cara! Tem horas que você parece o Malfoy, e eu só queria a felicidade do meu irmão e eu sei que infelizmente não esta com a Luna"  
  
"Como se ele se importasse com a sua"  
  
Cara eu juro nunca tive tanta vontade de dar o dedo do meio para alguém como tive naquele momento mais fui tirada de meus devaneios com os chamados incessantes de Luna.  
  
-Gina!Gina!  
  
-Para de me chacoalhar Luna.Eu já entendi.Luna você esta afim do Neville,mas você não era afim do Rony?  
  
-É Gi mais eu sei que não poderia proporcionar a ele os sorrisos que eu vejo nele quando está com a Granger.  
  
-Pelo menos você conseguiu encarar isso com pensamentos positivos.  
  
"Não podemos dizer o mesmo de vc Gininha"  
  
Tentei ignora-la dessa vez.  
  
-É.E vc Gi.Qual o seu problema?  
  
-Eu vi o Harry e Changalinha(Só a Luna sabe como eu a chamo e ela até compartilha desse apelido comigo) se beijando.  
  
-Que estranho!  
  
-O que?  
  
-No inicio dessa semana eu o vi beijando Parvati Patil,mais eu fiquei sabendo que ele pediu a Chonojo em namoro um dia antes disso.  
  
-Oh!Será que ele anda traindo a Chonojo?  
  
-Não sei!  
  
-Como você sabe de tudo isso Luny?  
  
-Ouvi ela comentando no banheiro da Corvinal para quem quisesse ouvir que ele a tinha pedido em namoro.  
  
-Exibida.  
  
-É.Gi,você não disse que não estava mais afim do Harry,porque comentar sobre esse namoro agora?  
  
-Eu não sei Luny.Eu não sei.  
  
"Há há há eu disse que você ainda estava afim dele"  
  
"Cala a boca"  
  
-Gi,eu acho que você ainda esta afim dele.  
  
"HÁ HÁ H"  
  
"Cala a boca"  
  
-Luny,eu acho que não e...  
  
-Gi,eu te entendo,mais tente não demonstrar os seus sentimentos,mostre para o apanhador que você não é mais uma garotinha.Não tente esquece-lo pq só vai piorar a situação,tente controlar seu sentimento que se o seu destino for ficar com ele,esse momento vai chegar.Eu tenho que ir,Beijinhos.  
  
-Tchau Luny.  
  
"Ela ainda não perdeu a mania de chamar ele de apanhador.Luna não tem jeito"  
  
"Tem razão.Afinal ela é cega se não percebeu que você ainda é um garotinha"  
  
"Vá a m"  
  
"Viu não consegui resolver um problema sem partir para a violência"  
  
Resolvi tentar me livrar dela e comecei a andar foi quando eu vi uma cena horrível mais não tão horrível como a de hoje de manhã.Harry Potter estava beijando Chono...Espere aquela não é a Changalinha é a Lilá Brown.Meu queixo caiu.Luna tinha razão Harry era um apanhador mais não do pomo e sim de garotas"  
  
E pela primeira vez eu e minha consciência concordamos.  
  
"Ele é galinha"  
  
"Ele é galinha"  
  
Continua...  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Lily Black:Valeu,amiga vc me ajudou com essa fic mesmo que inconscientemente.Vc sabe quem vc é nessa fic,né?  
  
Aluada:Para vc essa fic.Afinal,vc precisa de umas idéias novas.  
  
Ayesha:Obrigado,pelo tempo que você passou me ajudando com a fic.  
  
Babi:Obrigado por estar sempre comigo.  
  
Li Hio e Ana Malfoy:Obrigado por tentarem me ajudar,mas infelizmente eu não consegui mais entrar em contato com vocês.  
  
Natalia Lupin:Obrigado por estar me ajudando com a fic._


	2. Ele é Galinha?

_**Cap -2**_  
  
_Ele é Galinha?_  
  
**_Segundo:Procure saber se ele é galinha e se for,procure saber se vale a pena continuar gostando dele.  
_**  
E pela primeira vez eu e minha consciência concordamos.  
  
_"Ele é galinha"  
  
"Ele é galinha"_  
  
Com pesar fiz essa afirmação.O garoto que eu idolatrei, amei e cheguei a ponto de me rebaixar enviando um cartão é um babaca.Não que eu não goste de que ele esteja traindo a Chang, mas se eu estivesse no lugar dela não iria gostar nada disso.E não sei pq ou como uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos.  
  
_"Virginia não banque a idiota e saia daí se não quer que o Potter perfeito veja você chorando por ele."  
  
"Eu não estou chorando por ele."disse sentindo que minha voz falhava.  
_  
_"Oh!Não,imagina!Foi apenas um cisco que caiu no seu olho".  
  
"É."  
_  
Após essa afirmação que eu sabia que não iria convencer ninguém,notei que eles estavam parando de se beijar e tentei me esconder o mais rápido vitória notei que foi possível e comecei a ouvir a conversa deles.  
  
-Harryzinho quando você vai terminar com a Chang?  
  
-Logo Lilá.você sabe que eu te amo e que eu não posso ficar sem você então logo eu terminarei com ela.Só me deixe preparar o terreno para ela não ficar traumatizada.  
  
-É claro Harryzinho.  
  
_"Harryzinho!Que coisa mais nojenta"  
  
"Você acha nojento porque você gostaria de estar no lugar dela."  
  
"Cala a boca"_  
  
Pude notar com desgosto que Har...Potter a apertava mais forte entre seus braços.A cada momento eu sentia mais vontade de mata-lo.Ele estava com a Patil,Brow e com a Chang.Daqui a pouco eu ainda ia vomitar.  
  
"Lilá agora eu preciso ir mas amanhã no encontraremos na mesma hora e no mesmo local,certo?"  
  
"É claro Harryzinho"  
  
E com mais desgosto ainda pude presenciar mais um beijo desentupidor de pia dado por ele.  
  
_"Na verdade é ciúme"  
  
"Já mandei você calar a boca"  
  
"Gininha você pode se enganar, mas não pode enganar a sua consciência"  
_  
Não estava a fim de discutir com ela naquele momento e era melhor sair dali antes que ele passasse e me visse.Então calmamente eu sai do meu simples esconderijo e me dirigi para a entrada do castelo,mas me toquei que Rony com certeza estaria me esperando para fazer um interrogatório,afinal já era tarde.Então resolvi ficar pelos jardins.Lembro-me com pesar desse dia.  
  
Encostei-me em uma das árvores e comecei a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo.Meu grande interesse pelas namoradas do Potter,meu interesse pelo próprio e essa mudança em chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.  
  
_"Eu estou ficando maluca"  
  
"Na verdade você esta apaixonada."  
  
"Por favor me deixe pensar depois nós podemos discutir."  
_  
_"Alô tem alguém aí?Eu sou os seus pensamentos tudo o que você pensa e que está no lugar mais escuro do seu subconsciente sou eu."  
_  
_"Que saco!"_  
  
Fui tirada de meus devaneios por uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem.  
  
-Gina?  
  
E quando abri meus olhos lá estava ele,com os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos e sem a capa dando assim uma boa visão de quem quisesse ver do seu corpo agora não mais parecendo o de um franguinho e sim o de um jogador de quadribol.Os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal e claro o que não podia faltar os óculos que davam um toque bem sensual a ele.E com um pouco de tristeza pude notar que seus olhos não brilhavam de malícia como quando estava com as outras garotas.  
  
-Potter!Pude notar o olhar de surpresa nele.Aposto que não esperava isso da sua antiga fãn  
  
-Espera eu ouvi bem...você me chamou de Potter,Gi?  
  
-Não te dei tanta intimidade para você me chamar de Gi.e com apreensão notei que ele se aproximava de mim.  
  
-Gi,você esta bem?disse colocando a mão na minha testa.  
  
Nesse momento senti seu perfume me entorpecendo e eu podia jurar que iria desfalecer em seus braços se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva daquele sonso.E com uma certa fúria respondi.  
  
-Nunca estive melhor Potter.  
  
-Então porque está me chamando de Potter?  
  
"Como alguém podia ser tão idiota,eu posso não gostar da Chang mas eu era mulher e não aceitava de jeito nenhum esse tipo de traição e ele ainda estava enganando as outras garotas.Que tipo de cara era esse."  
  
-Talvez...hum..deixe me ver...você mereça.  
  
-Por que?  
  
"Ele era MUITO retardado."  
  
"Só agora que você percebeu?"  
  
-Que tal puxar na memória Potter.Eu tenho certeza de que você vai entender.  
  
-Gininha.ele disse colocando a mão no meu queixo.eu tenho certeza de que você deve estar imaginando coisas já que eu não fiz nada com você.ele disse encostando o nariz no meu.mas podemos mudar isso.O que você acha?  
  
Eu podia ter ficado corada eu podia ter dito sim,porém se eu tivesse dito sim eu seria mais uma na lista ,que ele estaria enganando e usando.E foi isso que me fez acordar para a realidade e olhar olhos nos olhos dele,chegar bem perto quase encostando na boca dele e dizer ao pé do seu ouvido:  
  
-"Hum..não sei Potter...hum...quem sabe devêssemos consultar a Lilá Brow antes disso, ou quem sabe a Chang ou então a Parvati."  
  
Com vitória notei que no inicio da frase ele sentia calafrios,mas ao final notei seu olhar de choque.E com um sorriso desdenhoso disse.  
  
-Até depois Potter.E depois de olhar novamente para sua cara de susto finalmente me dirigi para o dormitório feminino do quinto ano.  
  
Ao chegar no quarto pensei:  
  
"_Potter você vai me pagar eu vou pisar em você como se fosse lixo."  
  
"Isso eu pago para ver"  
  
"Você não vai ser a única a pagar.Ele vai ver que não se brinca com uma garota mesmo se a garota for a_ _Chonojo"  
_  
_Continua..._  
  
Próximo Cap.:Eu Mudei!  
  
N/A:Oi!  
O que você estão achando da fic?Esta um droga?Um porcaria?Não vale nem a pena ler?Por favor me digam EU PRECISO SABER.Só mais um coisa quem quiser que o próximo cap venha rápido me ENVIE umas IDÉIAS.Ok?Só mais uma coisa POR FAVOR COMENTEM. 


	3. Eu Mudei!

_N/A:Eu sei vocês devem estar pensando que o Harry é um cachorro,que não tem vergonha na ele pode fazer isso com as três garotas e ainda tentar beijar a Gina,mas ai vai a versão do Harry da estória.E não se esqueçam de mandar idéias e comentar.E mais uma coisa,eu acho que o cap4 vai demorar,pois eu estou em época de prova,mas eu farei o possível e o impossível para posta-lo a tempo.  
  
Beijinhos,  
Cely Potter!_  
  
_**Cap 3-Eu mudei!**_  
  
Era um dia quente e que calor estava fazendo.Levantei-me da minha cama com muito sono e com uma cara de poucos amigos,afinal não é a melhor coisa do mundo levantar da cama e ver a cara feia do Snape logo pela manhã.  
  
Tomei um banho rápido e comecei a me arrumar.Dizem que um garoto normal não é vaidoso e coisa e tal,mas eu nunca fui um garoto normal.Afinal eu sou "O Grande Harry Potter que tem por obrigação derrotar o grande lorde das trevas,Voldermot ou como normalmente as pessoas chamam Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado".  
  
"Que babaquice! Afinal eu adoraria não ter que fazer nada disso,gostaria de ainda ter pais,gostaria de ainda ter o Sirius."Olhei-me no espelho do quarto e disse.  
  
-Harry você é um cara muito bonito.O que não deixava de ser verdade.O corpo bem definido pelos anos de Quadriboll,os cabelos bagunçados que davam um certo charme e é claro os olhos tão verdes e bonitos que tinham um certo charme junto com os óculos.  
  
Depois de checar se eu estava bem resolvi acordar Rony.  
  
-Rony?  
  
-Mione.Ele balbuciou em um momento.  
  
"Cara eu não sabia que eu tinha uma voz tão fina para ser parecida com a da Hermione."  
  
-Rony levante.Falei agora em um tom mais brando.  
  
A única coisa que recebi em troca foi um ronco bem sonoro.Então me lembrei de duas coisas que fariam o Rony levantar em um piscar de olhos.  
  
-Rony a Mione esta te esperando lá embaixo para tomar café.e como em um passe de mágica ele levantou e foi se arrumar.Eu ainda pensei.  
  
"Sempre funciona quando ele não quer acordar."  
  
O dia inteiro foi muito chato só na calada da noite que me aconteceu uma coisa que eu posso chamar de interessante.Vou contar para vocês como foi e o que foi.

Durante a aula do Snape eu estava meio avoado,que a minha poção que deveria ter ficado verde ficou azul claro,mas não foi isso que me assustou e sim o meus pensamentos que me renderam uma detenção o que já estou mais do que acostumado.O pq dos meus pensamentos terem me assustado foi o lugar para aonde eles estavam se dirigindo.Creio eu,que talvez tenha sido o peso na consciência que eu estou por ficar com três garotas ao mesmo tempo ou seriam quatro já que não tenho certeza qual das gêmeas Patil eu acabei agarrando aquela vez.As vezes eu me pego pensando que o que eu faço com elas é errado,mas ai me vem na cabeça que eu só faço isso para tentar suprimir a falta que o Sirius me faz e os meus problemas com relação ao Voldermot,mas mesmo assim é errado e eu não deveria fazer isso,afinal não gostaria que fizessem isso comigo.  
  
Nesse dia eu me peguei pensando que talvez eu devesse terminar com todas elas e tentar encontrar a garota certa que vai acabar com o meu vazio,mas e se eu não encontrar e acabar virando um projeto do Malfoy que só fica com as garotas para se divertir.Eu não quero ser assim.E foi nesse momento que aconteceu:  
  
-POTTER!Eu ouvi o grito do seboso,me tirando dos meus devaneios.  
  
-Sim,professor!  
  
-O que significa isso?ele disse apontando para a minha poção.  
  
-Ah!Eu acho que é a poção que o senhor me mandou fazerEu disse meio incerto.Desculpe!Eu disse meio incerto quero dizer totalmente incerto.

Ele me deu um sorriso sádico e disse:  
  
-Você esta completamente errado Potter,pois se essa fosse a poção ela agora deveria estar verdePude ouvir a risada de todos os Sonserinos após essa observação do sebosoE me diga Potter,de que cor esta?  
  
-É...azul claro.  
  
-Que bom que você sabe Potter.E como eu não sou nenhum palhaço,para você não prestar atenção em mim e sim ficar pensando besteira você vai ganhar uma detenção e 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória  
  
-Que Saco!Praguejei baixinho.  
  
-O que você disse?Ele disse me fuzilando com o olhar.  
  
-Eu não disse nada.  
  
Ele estreitou os olhos em minha direção e eu poderia jurar que ia ganhar mais alguns dias de detenção,mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi ele se virar e voltar para a mesa.

Assim que isso aconteceu eu respirei aliviado,mas por pouco tempo pois logo ele disse:  
  
-Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória pelo "Que Saco" do Sr.Potter.  
  
Todos os meus companheiros me lançaram olhares assassinos,mas a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi dar um sorrisinho amarelo para eles.  
  
Esse até que foi um dia bom na aula do Snape eu normalmente perco 50 pontos na aula dele,vai ver ele estava feliz andaram dizendo que ele estava tendo um caso com a professora Trelawney.Isso seria engraçado.Bem depois teríamos aula com o Bins,resolvi cabular a aula dele e depois pegaria as anotações com a Mione. Resolvi me encontrar com Parvati nesse momento e terminar tudo com ela afinal eu não agüentava mais isso.  
  
Foi assim o nosso encontro:  
  
-Harry meu amor já terminou com a Chang?Ela perguntou pulando nos meus braços e tentando me beijar.  
  
-Ah...Parvati eu quero te dizer que...Ela não me deixou terminar.  
  
-Que eu vou virar a sua namorada oficial e que você já terminou com a Chang?Ela disse me apertando mais forte.  
  
-Não é bem isso...É que...bem..eu...  
  
-Para de enrolar e fala logo Harry.Ela disse já sem aquele brilho de felicidade do inicio da conversa.  
  
-Eu quero terminar Parvati.Eu disse com a voz meio fraca.  
  
-Terminar?Terminar?TERMINAR?Ela disse já gritando -Pq ? Eu não fui boa o bastante?Eu até aceitei ser a outra pensando que talvez você percebe-se que eu era a garota ideal para você.  
  
-Me desculpe Parvati,mas não é você que me completa.  
  
-Eu não TE COMPLETO!Harry eu fiz tudo por você eu fui à outra sabe o que é isso?Eu tentei responder, mas foi em vão.Não,você não sabe,HARRY JAMES POTTER VOCÊ É UM CACHORRO!Ela disse se derramando em lágrimas.  
  
-Eu sei Parvati.Disse não conseguindo encara-la nos olhos.  
  
-É só isso que você faz?Chega termina comigo e me pedi desculpas.Só DESCULPA!  
  
-Perdão Parvati,é isso que você quer?Então eu ti peço perdão.Eu não era o cara certo para você e você não era a garota certa para mim.E dando um cálido beijo em sua boca eu fui embora,mas ainda pude ver ela cair de joelhos no chão e se acabar em lágrimas.  
  
Esse foi o meu encontro com Parvati e como tudo começou a mudar em minha vida.Resolvi faltar as aulas da tarde e me encontrar com Cho para tentar resolver o nosso caso,mas não posso dizer que obtive vitória já que nem ao menos consegui terminar com ela e só acabei enrolando mais as coisas.Vou contar como enrolei ainda mais a minha vida:  
  
-Cho?disse quando á encontrei embaixo de uma árvore.  
  
-Sim, Harry querido?  
  
-Eu quero falar uma coisa com você.disse já com medo da reação dela.  
  
-Pode falar my amore.ela disse me roubando um beijo.  
  
-É que eu...nesse momento ela abriu um sorriso tão grande que eu achei que não iria conseguir e...foi o que aconteceute amo muito,você sabia?  
  
-É claro,Harry querido.e ela me tascou um beijo bem quente...quente até demais.Você deveria falar mais vezes que me ama,Harry querido.  
  
-É...eu...também...acho.disse meio débil.  
  
Ela deu uma risadinha infantil e começou a acariciar a minha nuca,o que eu odeio,mas não tive coragem de falar para ela.Soltei um suspiro de tédio o que graças a deus ela não entendeu a confirmação disso foi o som de outra risadinha dada por ela e outro beijo daquele.

Passei praticamente minha tarde inteira com Cho,mas minha noite foi com Lilá e com ela eu tinha certeza que conseguiria terminar o "namoro".Tudo foi muito rápido e...nada como eu planejei.  
  
Eu estava esperando por ela no lugar de sempre,olhando as estrelas pensando que dessa noite não passava,mas como eu sou um lesado dessa noite passou.Logo..logo...ela chegou,saltitante como uma criança e disse:  
  
-Harryzinho como eu senti a sua falta hoje.Você sentiu a minha?ela disse se jogando nos meus braços e me abraçando bem forte.  
  
-Sim...Lilá eu preciso falar com você.  
  
-Pode falar Harry querido.ela me abriu mais um sorriso enorme parecendo uma criança.  
  
"Cara!Eu tenho que parar de me render aos sorrisos das garotas."  
  
-Eu te amo muito!e lhe tasquei um beijo bem gostoso.  
  
Eu até poderia estar entretido com o beijo,mas os meus pensamentos estavam longe repetindo a mesma coisa:  
  
"Seu lesado!Seu tapado!Seu retardado!Seu mongol!Seu idiota! e muitos outros xingamentos"  
  
Foi quando ela parou o beijo e perguntou:  
  
-Harryzinho quando você vai terminar com a Chang?  
  
E idiota como eu sou respondi a pergunta dela invés de aproveitar a brecha que ela abriu e terminar tudo.  
  
-Logo Lilá.Você sabe que eu te amo e que eu não posso ficar sem você então logo eu terminarei com ela.Só me deixe preparar o terreno para ela não ficar traumatizada.  
  
Ela me respondeu só sorrisos.  
  
-É claro Harryzinho.  
  
"Cara!Eu odeio esse Harryzinho dela,é tão ....falso."

E como eu já não estava aquentando isso resolvi por um fim nessa conversa e marcar outro encontro para poder terminar com ela.

"Lilá agora eu preciso ir, mas amanhã nos encontraremos na mesma hora e no mesmo local,certo?"  
  
"É claro Harryzinho"  
  
E para ela não estranhar eu ir embora rápido demais,dei outro beijo nela e me mandei.  
  
E logo depois aconteceu o que eu posso dizer que foi o mais interessante no meu dia.  
  
Estava voltando para o castelo,para cair na cama e esquecer todos os meus problemas,foi quando eu a vi.Encostada em uma árvore de olhos fechados,parecia um anjo...fiquei meio embasbacado com a imagem,estava enfeitiçado por aquela garota,então aproximei-me dela calmamente e quando cheguei mais perto,levei um choque...aquela garota...aquele anjo...era a irmã do meu melhor amigo.Meio abobado perguntei:  
  
-Gina?  
  
Ela abriu os olhos e as íris castanhas com o brilho da lua tinham um tom esverdeado,mas para o meu choque o encanto foi quebrado por uma simples palavra.  
  
-Potter!  
  
Não acreditando muito no que ela disse eu perguntei:  
  
-Espera eu ouvi bem...você me chamou de Potter,Gi?  
  
A outra resposta dela foi mais uma facada em mim.  
  
-Não te dei tanta intimidade para você me chamar de Gi  
  
Muito triste pelas respostas dela me aproximei querendo checar se ela estava bem e me aproximei dela não me arrependendo ao sentir o cheiro de jasmim que emanava dela.  
  
-Gi,você esta bem?  
  
A minha última esperança foi pelo ralo com a resposta dela.  
  
-Nunca estive melhor Potter.  
  
Mas eu nunca desisto e tentei inutilmente arrancar alguma coisa dela.  
  
-Então porque está me chamando de Potter?  
  
-Talvez...hum...deixe me ver...você mereça.  
  
Eu merecia ser chamado assim.O que eu tinha feito de tão errado para ela me tratar assim,a única coisa que eu fiz,foi deseja-la há poucos instantes.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Que tal puxar na memória Potter.Eu tenho certeza de que você vai entender.  
  
Essa garota estava me deixando maluco,me acusando de coisas que eu não fiz e atiçando os meu sentido.Já que eu já estava sendo acusado de uma coisa que eu não fiz eu resolvi colocar um pouco de culpa no cartório então eu disse:  
  
-Gininha. disse colocando a mão queixo dela.eu tenho certeza de que você deve estar imaginando coisas já que eu não fiz nada com você. disse encostando o nariz no dela e já louco por aquela garota.mas podemos mudar isso.O que você acha?  
  
Notei que os olhos delas ficaram em chamas e com a resposta dela eu pude entender o que ela dizia.  
  
-Hum...não sei Potter...hum...quem sabe devêssemos consultar a Lilá Brow antes disso, ou quem sabe a Chang ou então a Parvati.  
  
Fiquei chocado!Como ela conseguiu descobrir e logo as três garotas.Ainda pude ver o sorriso vitorioso dela, o que na minha opinião a deixava mais linda e ouvir a sua última frase.  
  
-Até depois Potter.  
  
E ela se foi,mas não sem antes olhar novamente para o meu rosto chocado.  
  
Quando já não á tinha em minha visão,recuperei-me dando um meio sorriso e disse:  
  
-Então ela descobriu e deve esta pensando muito mal de mim,mas eu vou mudar isso e mostrar para ela que eu não sou nada disso,mas antes tenho que terminar com a Lilá e com a Cho.  
  
Continua...  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
**Morguene Evans:**Oi!Que bom que você gostou da fic.Você teve pena da Gina,pela consciência dela,mas eu se fosse você não teria,pois será ela que colocara juízo na Gina.E obrigado por comentar.  
  
**Nani Potter:**Adoro as suas fics,para mim é uma honra receber um comentário seu.A partir de agora vou seguir o seu conselho e eu tenho uma beta sim.E mais uma coisa Obrigado por comentar.  
  
**Biba Malfoy:**Oi!Obrigado por estar gostando tanto da fic e por ter comentado.  
  
**Xianya:**Obrigado por ter comentado a fic.E vai ser mais ou menos parecido com o que aconteceu com a Lily e o James.E quanto ao Harry estár galinha,isso logo passa é só uma fase.E quanto aos chifres,só entre nós,ela merece.  
  
**Ninha:**Oi!Obrigado,por gostar da fic comentar.  
  
**Patricia das Fadas:**Obrigado,por achar que a fic está boa.E eu vou continuar com certeza,com tantos comentários assim,quem não iria continuar.E quanto aos apelidos eu achei que combina direitinho com ela.  
  
**Hasu Malfoy:**Obrigado por estar amando a fic.E isso dele estar pegando 3 ao mesmo tempo é verídico.É baseado em um garoto na minha escola,eu acho que quase toda a história é verídica.E quanto a Gina espere e suas suposições serão respondidas.  
  
**Vanessa:**Obrigado,por comentar e gostar da fic.E prometo que vou tentar atualizar rápido,mas o cap4 vai ser meio que impossível.  
  
**Sandrinha**:Obrigado,por gostar e comentar a fic.Que bom que vc gostou da consciência da Gina.Espere mais um pouco e vc verá como ela vai ajudar a Gina,mesmo que seja dizendo a verdade para ela de um jeito que ela não quer ouvir.  
  
**Luiza Potter:**Obrigado,por gostar da fic e os apelidos da Chang eu acho que combinam com o nome dela e tudo mais.E temos uma coisa em comum nós não gostamos da Chang.Mais uma coisa,obrigado por comentar.  
  
_**N/A2:Todo mundo tá gostando da consciência da Gina,tó até ficando triste com o final da história.Acho que eu já falei D,então estou me despedindo por aqui**_.  
  
E quem tiver hotmail e quiser entrar em contato é só adicionar o meu que é: marcelband1 hotmail . com

Um beijo para todos aqueles que gostam da fic.


	4. Mudança Radical!

**Cap 4-Mudança Radical!**

Terceiro: Se descobrir que o garoto vale a pena ou quiser se vingar dele pelas outras garotas, parta para o ataque.

"O que você acha do meu novo visual?" perguntei para minha consciência, já que não tinha mais ninguém no quarto.

"Sinceramente... Eu acho que o seu irmão vai ter um infarto"

"Não é para tanto e também eu não ligo para o que o meu irmão acha. Bem, mas com a sua resposta eu posso considerar que estou muito bem?"

"Você que sabe, Gininha. Eu não disse que você estava bem e não disse que você estava ruim."

"E ainda se diz ser a minha consciência, não dá nem um bom palpite. Se, você desse bons conselhos eu nem estaria apaixonada pelo P..."fechei minha boca antes de completar a frase, pensando no que eu ia dizer. Eu estava ficando completamente maluca!

"Por quem Gininha?"Eu pude sentir o cinismo em sua voz. Eu estava ferrada!

"Por ninguém, você deve estar ouvindo coisas, eu não disse nada." Como eu disse eu estava ferrada, ela nunca ia acreditar nisso. Ela é muito mais inteligente que isso, ela vai ficar me zuando a vida toda até eu confessar, mas confessar o que se nem eu sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

"Devo estar mesmo." ela respondeu simplesmente.

Meu queixo foi parar no chão, eu não acredito que ela acreditou. Ela esta escondendo alguma coisa de mim, eu sinto isso. Ela nunca foi assim. E mesmo que eu estivesse falando a verdade, ela ia ficar me enchendo mesmo assim. Eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de fazer ela falar, mas sem levantar suspeitas.

" Bem, já que você diz, mas..." fui cortada na mesma pela voz dela e é claro pela sua brilhante descoberta.

" Mas, me responda Gininha..." ela disse bem irônica. "Você fez algo para provar alguma coisa ao 'Potter Perfeito' ou para provar para a escola e _principalmente_ para as garotas com que ele anda, andou, ou qualquer outra coisa, que você é muito mais do que aparenta ser?"

"Quer saber, isso..." novamente fui cortada por ela.

"Não precisa responder, eu já sei a resposta, só queria saber se você também sabia e se teria a coragem de me contar, mas eu vejo que você caiu na casa errada." ela disse cínica.

"Escuta aqui sua..."

"É melhor você descer, se não quiser perder as aulas. E não se esqueça, hoje o primeiro tempo é com o seboso"

"Droga!" Ela estava certa, eu tinha aula com o morcegão e se não descesse logo eu nem ia conseguir tomar café. Por hora eu tinha que parar de brigar com a minha consciência, mas isso ainda ia ter volta, então rapidamente peguei meu material e desci as escadas. Chegando ao Salão Principal em poucos minutos.

Ao chegar notei os olhares de todos em mim. Será que eu estava tão horrorosa assim? Se não. por que eles me olhavam com aquelas caras? Bem, eu não ia conseguir nada parada ali olhando para a cara deles. Dirigi-me para a mesa da Grifinória e sentei-me ao lado de Colin, que ainda um pouco espantado falou:

- Nossa, Gi! O que você fez... Oh será que eu estava tão feia assim para ele falar aquilo, mas logo parei de pensar assim, quando ele terminou de falar: Pois, me desculpe a expressão, mas você está uma gata.

- Ah! Obrigado Colin, mas... fui cortada novamente. Hoje era o dia de eu ser cortada por todo mundo e só para ouvir desaforo. Ninguém merece!

- Virgínia Molly Weasley. Oh! Ele disse o nome completo, eu estava ferrada. O que significa isso?

Virei-me para o lado e encontrei o trio maravilho e Changalinha me olhando. Ronald lançou um olhar bem furioso em minha direção. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim comigo no meio do Salão? Não sou mais uma garotinha para ele me tratar assim e vou provar isso para ele e para todos.

- Isso o que? perguntei cinicamente para ele, voltando a minha atenção para o meu café.

- Esse jeito que você esta se vestindo. Dê-me uma explicação para tudo isso, já que você nunca foi de usar maquiagem ou se vestir assim, ou terei que tomar medidas drásticas... mas ele foi cortado pela voz da pessoa que eu nem imaginaria que iria me defender um dia na vida.

- Rony, acho que você está sendo muito duro com a sua irmã. Potter disse tentando aliviar as coisas, mas levando um olhar bem gelado de sua namorada, porém quem ele pensava que era. O grande herói? O protetor dos fracos e oprimidos? Mas eu ia mostrar para ele que eu não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, principalmente a dele.

Eu levantei-me calmamente do meu lugar e disse para o meu irmão em uma voz bem, como eu posso dizer... Fria.

- Ronald, que eu saiba você não é meu pai para mandar em mim, é só o meu irmão a quem eu devo respeito por ser um parente e mais velho, mas quando você chega e começa a dizer coisas que não sabe a meu respeito e a me desrespeitar, eu tenho que falar umas verdades para o Sr. Primeiro: Você não tem nenhuma autoridade sobre as roupas que eu visto ou deixo de vestir, pois que eu me lembre bem eu nunca reclamei das suas roupas ridículas. Rony pasmou Segundo: Todas as garotas de Hogwarts se vestem assim. E terceiro e último: Você apesar de ser meu irmão de sangue, não pode ser de consideração já que desde que você entrou nesta escola, você não liga para mim. É só Potter isso, Potter aquilo e agora que eu mudei meu visual, você chega pra mim e dá uma de irmão mais velho, o que você não vem fazendo há anos.Você acha que tem algum direito para fazer isso? Irei responder essa pergunta para você. Não! Você não tem nenhum direito, então é melhor você calar a boca e me deixar em paz. agora depois de dar uma pequena bronca em meu irmão resolvi dar um jeito no Potter e na sua namoradinha E mais uma coisa, se você não sabe como as garotas daqui se vestem já que você só tem olhos para a sua namorada Mione abaixou a cabeça levemente , pode perguntar ao seu amiguinho como as namoradas dele se vestem e quem sabe você possa dar um lição de moral para todas nós, mas em especial para o seu amigo que você tanto admira. disse pegando minha mochila e me dirigindo para as masmorras, já que tinha perdido a fome, mas antes de chegar às escadas pude ouvir a Chonojo gritando:

-O QUE ELA QUIZ DIZER COM ISSO?

"Gininha essa foi demais" disse a minha consciência orgulhosa, onde eu ainda pude ouvir suas risadas.

"É! Essa foi boa." apesar de estar me sentindo um pouco bem em relacão ao 'casal feliz' eu estava chateada pelo meu irmão, que apesar de tudo eu ainda o amava. Então pude ouvi a coisa que eu achei mais improvável de algum dia acontecer.

"Não fique triste pelo, cabeça dura, ele vai se desculpar com você . Eu tenho certeza."

"Obrigada." Respondi dando um sorriso triste.

"Agora vamos para a aula do morcegão se não você vai estar ferrada."

"Você está certa!"

Mas antes de sabermos como será a aula da Gina, vamos saber como acontecera o trágico final do namoro do nosso 'casal perfeito'.

- O QUE ELA QUIZ DIZER COM ISSO? – Cho gritou em plenos pulmões ao meu ouvido.

_Eu estou ferrado!_ Pensei recuando um passo, temendo que aquela chinesa viesse a cometer um assassinato sobre minha pessoa.

_Como Gina pode fazer isso comigo? Tudo bem que eu queria terminar com ela, mas não desse jeito._

- É... Sabe que eu não sei. eu tive a certeza que nessa hora eu era um grande idiota.

- NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO HARRY. EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA IDIOTA, PARA VOCÊ FAZER ISSO. FALE LOGO!

_Cara! Eu odeio ser colocado sobre pressão e quando isso acontece__, eu sempre acabo falando._

- Me desculpe Cho!Eu não queria fazer isso. na verdade eu queria, mas vamos pular essa parte para ela não me enforcar. Eu não estava me sentindo completo com você, então... passei a mão pelos meu cabelos num gesto nervoso eu procurei outras garotas.

Pude ver o olhar chocado de Rony junto com o inteligente de Hermione junto com os seus comentários:

- Eu nunca esperei isso do Harry. Rony estava parecendo à sua própria ex-namorada, chocada pelo o que acaba de saber.

- Eu já desconfiava. Hermione falou no seu tom inteligente como sempre

Mas em uma coisa eu estava enganado, Rony não parecia a Cho, pois esta, estava muito mais chocada e escandalizada que o ruivo, e entre as lágrimas ela rosnou entre os dentes:

- Harry, seu cachorro! Como você pode fazer isso comigo, seu IDIOTA. Eu não era o bastante para você?

- Não é isso Cho. na verdade é isso e muito mais, mas eu não poderia contar isso para ela.

- Então é o que?

- Você sabe que depois da morte do Siríus. me desculpe Siríus por colocar o seu nome no meio eu mudei e pensei que com você voltaria a ser o velho Harry, mas com o tempo descobri que você não estava me trazendo a alegria de volta e nem ia trazer.

Cho pareceu ficar ainda mais pasma.

- Então você estava pensando em terminar comigo? agora eu sei o que é uma garota a beira de um colapso.

- É... Não exatamente. – suspirei já começando a ficar cansado daquela discussão – Então você me perdoa?

- Sinceramente Harry. ela deu um sorriso fraco. Eu pensei que ela ia me perdoar, mas logo esqueci essa idéia quando ela gritou no meu ouvido: Eu quero mais é que você se f. e assim, saiu correndo para as escadas.

Virei-me para Rony e Hermione e falei:

- É, não se pode ganhar todas.

Só sei que depois disso Hermione falou para mim num tom emburrado:

- Você é o legume mais insensível que eu já conheci na vida. e saiu correndo para a aula.

- O que foi que eu disse? – perguntei surpreso pela reação dela, enquanto Rony dava os ombros.

- Não faço idéia.

- É por isso que eu não consigo entender as mulheres.

- Vamos esquecer isso. Então, com quantas garotas você ficou na cara da Chang?

Dei um sorriso para Rony e fui lhe contando o que ele me perguntava, porém eu só estava com uma coisa em mente:

"Agora só falta a Lil

**Na aula da Grifinória compartilhada com a Sonserina do quinto ano:**

- Saco! Saco! Saco! eu murmurei baixinho em quanto Snape explicava uma poção que eu, definitivamente, não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para entender.

- Gi, pare de reclamar e tente entender a matéria. murmurou Lucy, uma grande amiga minha e de Luna, mas que era meio insensível.

- Não dá Lú, eu não consigo depois do que aconteceu lá em baixo. eu disse, me lembrando do trágico ocorrido que tive com o meu irmão.

- Tente esquecer isso. Depois você pode se acertar com ele. Como ela quer que eu esqueça os acontecimentos lá em baixo? Isso é meio que impossível, mesmo estando na aula do seboso

- Eu não consigo. Falei um pouco mais alto, mas não o bastante para o morcegão me escutar.

- Fale mais baixo e coloque qualquer coisa no seu caldeirão que até o momento está vazio, pois logo, logo o seboso passara por aqui.

- Não estou afim. murmurei de saco cheio daquela aula, do Snape, da escola, de Rony, da Chang, do Harry e se duvidar até de mesmo do próprio Dumbledore.

- Então sinto muito, mais você vai se ferrar.

- Que grande ajuda você me deu com esse coment... fui cortada novamente para receber uma bronca. Isso já estava virando mania.

- Srta.Weasley, vejo que esta prestando muita atenção a minha aula, já que seu caldeirão esta vazio.

Levantei minha cabeça e encarei Snape olhos nos olhos. Hoje o meu dia estava sendo uma droga, não estava nem ai em perder pontos ou ficar em detenção. Então disse com desdém:

- Sabe como é professor, hoje o meu dia não foi muito bom. Então eu estou de saco cheio e sabe como é, a sua aula está um saco. Então eu resolvi pensar um pouco e acabei não ouvindo o Senhor falar por isso não consegui fazer a poção. pude ver seus olhos faiscarem de ódio e o de todos os outros alunos inclusive Sonserinos aterrorizados.

- Muito bem Srta.Weasley, como a Srta. está de saco cheio e não está prestando a atenção na minha aula, eu vou tirar 60 pontos da sua casa e te dar um dia de detenção e olha que eu estou sendo bonzinho. logo depois ele voltou a checar os caldeirões dos outros alunos.

E sem a mínima calma, ainda murmurei:

- Bonzinho? Só se for na china.

Nesse momento ele se virou e encontrou meus olhos de novo, pensei que ia levar outra detenção, mas logo depois Snape voltou a andar.

- Gina, você pretende perder quantos pontos neste ano? Lucy murmurou para mim em quanto mexia na poção.

- Não faço idéia! respondi ainda no mundo da lua, mas com uma coisa certa em mente; detenção á noite com o morcegão é melhor do que detenção com a Changalinha e com o Potter ao mesmo tempo.

Logo depois desse pensamento Snape me encarou novamente e deu um sorriso sádico. Nesse momento eu achei que ele estava louco, na verdade eu sempre achei isso, mas á noite eu iria parar de pensar assim.

**Aula de História da magia do sexto ano da Grifinória:**

- Mais que aula chata. murmurei quase dormindo.

- Não sei como a Mione consegui prestar atenção nela.

Agora que o Rony tocou no assunto sobre a Hermione, ela voltou a falar comigo, quando eu pedi desculpas por ter falado aquilo, mas ainda não sei o por que do escândalo dela, mas vamos parar de falar nela que está muito concentrada na aula do professor e falar do Rony. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa para ele voltar a falar com a Gina.

- Rony?

- Sim

- Quando você vai voltar a falar com a Gin...

- Então Harry está preparado para o jogo, já é sábado que vem.

Ele estava fugindo do assunto, mas eu era mais inteligente que isso, afinal enrolei três garotas ao mesmo tempo.

- Rony, você sabe que não agiu como um irmão para Gina esses anos todos. E sabe que ela estava certa, então pare de agir como um idiota e vá pedir desculpas para ela. eu disse com o meu jeito mandão.

Rony ficou em silencio por um tempo.

- Você acha que eu agi errado? ele perguntou com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu tenho certeza.Vá falar com ela quando ás aulas acabarem. eu disse me achando o máximo por conseguir convencer o meu amigo cabeça dura.

- Você tem razão, mas e se ela não quiser falar comigo?

- Rony eu tenho certeza que ela vai te ouvir, afinal ela não é tão cabeça dura como você.

- Está dizendo que eu sou cabeça dura?

- O que você acha?

**Hora do almoço:**

"Não estou gostando disso"

"Do que Gininha?"

"Dos olhares dos garotos entre eles principalmente o do Harry e não estou gostando do olhar da Chang em mim, como se quisesse me matar."

"Hora, ela tem a mais pura razão para isso afinal, você acabou com o namoro dela e quanto aos garotos eu não posso fazer nada, isso faz parte do mecanismo animal deles. Eles já nascem com isso á não ser que sejam gays, se não você não pode impedi-los de olhar para uma garota bonita."

"Isso eu até entendendo, mas quanto ao namoro deles eu não acabei com nada. Foi o próprio Harry que fez isso."

"Mas foi você que abriu o jogo para ela."

"Quer saber, eu não to nem aí para o namoro dele, só não quero sofrer algum acidente, 'acidentalmente' causado por ela."

"Não se preocupe eu estarei aqui."

"Grande coisa!"

"Nossa quanto ingratidão, e olha que eu estou ajudando tanto você."

"Ajudando, você..." novamente fui cortada, mas não sei se posso considerar isso como sermão.

- Gina! Eu fiquei sabendo o que você fez com o seu irmão e estou muita chateada com relação á isso, fique sabendo que eu não esperava isso de você, mas quanto terminar o namoro daquela coisa com Harry foi até legal.

- Obrigada Luna, mas eu não acabei com o namoro deles. eu disse dando o meu primeiro sorriso do dia.

"Essa garota é louca. Ela deveria falar exatamente o contrário. Que você agiu bem com o irmão e errado com o 'casal'."

"Cala a boca"

- É claro que acabou. É o que toda a Corvinal anda falando que você é uma mal-amada e com raiva pelo Harry nunca ter te olhado terminou com o namoro deles, fazendo uma acusação falsa, mas que era verdadeira no final.

- O Que? Ouviu-se até o terceiro andar o grito de uma Grifinória muito estressada. Quem andou dizendo isso? no momento não era nem preciso perguntar, olhei para a mesa da Corvinal e encarei aquela vaca que, ela sim era a mal-amada cheia de chifres.

- A Ch....

- Eu sei, não precisa falar. disse muito, muito irritada, era segunda vez que a minha refeição era interrompida, mas dessa vez eu não iria fugir, essa _coisa _vai ver só. Disse me dirigindo a mesa da Corvinal, com Luna nos meus calcanhares.

- Gi, o que você vai fazer? Luna disse nervosa.

- O que já deveria ter feito á muito tempo.

- Gi, please, não faça nenhuma loucura.

- Não vou fazer.

"Vai lá, Gininha te dou a maior força, acaba com aquela chinesinha metida-a-besta."

"Com certeza." disse dando um sorriso cruel.

Continua...

N/A: Esse cap até que saiu mais rápido do que o predestinado, mas eu acho que o 5cap vai demorar já que nem comecei ainda. Só mais uma coisa: COMENTEM PLEASE. E quem quiser tirar as sua duvidas sobre alguma coisa, é só adicionar o meu contato que é:**marcelband1 hotmail . com**

Beijinhos,

Cely Potter!


	5. Estou pensando, Estou babando e Estou ad...

__

N/A:Quem deixou algum comentário que não foi respondido no cap3,por favor leia os agradecimentos.

Cap 5 -Estou pensando, Estou babando e Estou admirado.

Depois do "maravilhoso" fora que levei de Gina,fiquei meio que desnorteado, já que não estava meio que acostumado a receber e sim a da um fora,mas a vida é assim, então encarei positivamente eu acho.Mas o que me deixou meio que chateado foi que meus planos antes de encontrar com Gina foram por água a baixo,ou seja eu não fui para cama,mais sim continuei no jardim andando e pensando nas coisas e pela primeira vez na minha vida,cheguei a conclusão de que eu não sabia o que fazer.Estava meio que dividido entre correr atrás da Gina e tentar me explicar ou para de pensar e correr e dar um beijo nela.

O Harry que queria dar explicações eu tenho certeza que era o antigo Harry,o bobo,o idiota,o que vivia babando pela Cho e "corria" toda hora atrás de Voldermort e o outro o galanteador,o bonitão,o que vivi com gatas aos pés e que...não está nem ai para os sentimentos das pessoas.-soltei o ar pela boca,não me conformando com o que eu havia me transformado.

-Eu me odeio!Como posso resolver os meus problemas?-formulei suposições em minha mente.

1-Se redimir com as garotas assim que terminar com elas -fora de cogitação,afinal eu não quero levar um tapa.

2-Terminar com elas -primeiro passo

3-Tentar se redimir com Gina.-segundo passo

4-Agarrar Gina.-Não!Não!Não!Não!Sim!Não!

-Estou indo de acordo com as estatísticas que foram provadas que um adolescente depois de muitas vezes dizer não para alguma coisa algum dia ele diz sim,mesmo que demore anos ou pode dizer sim e depois pensar melhor e voltar a negar

5-Depois de terminar com as garotas não ficar e nem namorar ninguém.-Hum...Isso é o certo...,mas quanto tempo vai demorar até a Gina confiar em mim?!?!Essa questão ficar sem voto concreto.

6-Cumprir detenção, amanhã á noite.-Isso até agora é a única coisa concreta que eu vou fazer.

-Pensei demais ,fiquei com sono.Vou dormir...-disse me dirigindo ao dormitório masculino.

No outro dia:

-Dormiu bem Harry? -Hermione perguntou com um sorriso enorme.Mesmo ela sendo um gênio,ela não consegue ver a minha cara e perceber que a minha noite foi um porcaria?!?

Dei um sorriso amarelo e disse:

-É claro,Hermione olhe para minha cara e veja como estou feliz.

-É estou vendo.-O sorriso dela morreu e senti que fui um pouco grosso,mas eu estou de SACO CHEIO,mas eu sei quando cometo um erro.

-Me desculpa Mione é que eu não acordei muito bem.-É claro!Fiquei a noite toda pensando na eu poderia acordar bem?

-Tudo bem Harry,mas cadê o Rony?-ela perguntou olhando para os lados á procura do namorado.

-Dormindo.-respondi simplesmente.

-Ainda?!?-ela perguntou incrédula

-É.

-Por que você não o acordou?

-Eu tentei e me arrependi

-Por que?

-Ele tentou me beijar.-Ela me olhou com um olhar misturado com confusão e estranheza.-É melhor nem perguntar.-concordei na mesma hora com ela, balançando a cabeça.-Deixe-o dormir.Falando em dormir a Gina ainda não desceu.

-É. -falei olhando pela primeira vez para aonde Gina sentava normalmente.

-Eles não têm jeito.

Eu ia responder alguma coisa quando ouvi um grito estridente vindo em minha direção e um par de braços me abraçarem quero dizer me sufocaram,já que era esse o significado dos abraços de Cho Chang.

-Oi, my amore! -ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha

-Oi,Cho...É Cho?

-Sim?

-Será que você poderia soltar o meu pescoço.-Disse quase sem ar.

-É Claro!-Ela disse com um sorriso seboso

Quando ela finalmente soltou ,respirei aliviado.

-Harryzinho,olha que legal,vim me sentar ao seu lado na refeição e faze-la mais feliz.Isso não é ótimo.-O que eu odiei nisso além de passar algumas horas á mais com ela,foi que ela não perguntou se seria legal e tudo ela afirmou que seria legal.Esse tipo de atitude me enoja.

Lembro que ia lhe dar um fora bem dado pelo que ela disse,quando Rony chegou e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione dando um beijo nela e dizendo um bom dia para todos,o que fez Cho me olhar com um olhar que dizia tudo.Olhei para Cho e me fiz de desentendido.

Foi quando ela chegou e fez todo o salão parar para olha-la.Os cabelos brilhantes soltos ao vento,com perfeitos cachos nas pontas,uma saia bem mais curta que a antiga,fazendo com que as pernas bem torneadas ficassem á mostra,a blusa um pouco mais colada e com os primeiros botões abertos dando assim uma perfeita,quer dizer nem tão perfeita assim visão das maravilhosas curvas dela.Os olhos castanhos com pequenos tons de verde claro,com um leve contorno de lápis deixavam seus olhos com uma aparência letal e sua boca perfeita,com um batom escuro que era o último toque para ela parecer uma mulher fatal.Só sei de uma coisa depois que bati meus olhos nela,eu babei.

Assim que voltei a realidade Cho estava me lançando um olhar mortal dizendo como a Gina era isso e outras coisas.Vocês sabem,aquele tipo de coisa que a garota fala da outra quando,tipo ela se veste e agi como um oferecida,mas tipo era isso o que Cho era ou é..Sei l

Ela desceu a escada meio envergonhada e sentou-se ao lado de Colin,que estava para lhe dizer alguma quando o irmão dela levantou e seguiu na direção de onde ela estava.

Resolvi ir atrás, afinal nunca se sabe o que um irmão ciumento pode fazer.Mione também foi atrás se precisar acalmar as coisas e...Cho...Bem Cho,foi atrás porque gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo.

Antes de chegar perto o bastante para Rony dar uma bronca em Gina,ainda pude ouvir Colin elogia-la de uma maneira um tanto...Inapropriada para se fazer perto do irmão dela.Não sei porque,mais naquela hora eu senti uma raiva imensa de Colin e dei todo o apoio a Rony quando lançou a ele um olhar mortal,mas nem todo o apoio,quando ele deu uma "pequena" bronca em Gina.Que se passou assim:

- Virgínia Molly Weasley. -Rony disse de uma maneira assustadora o nome. - O que significa isso?

- Isso o que? -ela disse de uma maneira "meio" cínica.

- Esse jeito que você esta se vestindo. Dê-me uma explicação para tudo isso, já que você nunca foi de usar maquiagem ou se vestir assim, ou terei que tomar medidas drásticas...-Achei que ele estava passando dos limites então resolvi interferir na briga.

- Rony, acho que você está sendo muito duro com a sua irmã.-Eu disse tentando aliviar as coisas, mas levando um olhar bem gelado de minha "namorada".E como eu não consigo convencer um Weasley com as orelhas bem vermelhas, então imagine dois e para piorar a situação ainda me colocaram na briga.

- Ronald, que eu saiba você não é meu pai para mandar em mim, é só o meu irmão a quem eu devo respeito por ser um parente e mais velho, mas quando você chega e começa a dizer coisas que não sabe a meu respeito e a me desrespeitar, eu tenho que falar umas verdades para o Sr. Primeiro: Você não tem nenhuma autoridade sobre as roupas que eu visto ou deixo de vestir, pois que eu me lembre bem eu nunca reclamei das suas roupas ridículas.-Tive vontade de rir da cara de Rony nessa hora,mas lembrei que poderia sobrar para mim.Se eu soubesse o que ia acontecer futuramente eu teria rido.-Segundo: Todas as garotas de Hogwarts se vestem assim. E terceiro e último: Você apesar de ser meu irmão de sangue, não pode ser de consideração já que desde que você entrou nesta escola, você não liga para mim. É só Potter isso, Potter aquilo e agora que eu mudei meu visual, você chega pra mim e dá uma de irmão mais velho, o que você não vem fazendo há anos.-Eu disse que ia sobrar para mim.-Você acha que tem algum direito para fazer isso? Irei responder essa pergunta para você. Não! Você não tem nenhum direito, então é melhor você calar a boca e me deixar em paz.- Mas aquilo não pode ser comparado ao que ela fez depois.- E mais uma coisa, se você não sabe como as garotas daqui se vestem já que você só tem olhos para a sua namorada- Notei o pequeno rubor nas bochechas de Mione.- pode perguntar ao seu amiguinho como as namoradas dele se vestem e quem sabe você possa dar um lição de moral para todas nós, mas em especial para o seu amigo que você tanto admira. - Porque eu?O que eu fiz para merecer isso?Ta eu fiquei com um monte de garotas e tal.Mas tinha que fazer isso no meio do salão?!?!-

Depois que Gina começou a subir as escadas, Cho se virou para mim e começou a gritar.

- O QUE ELA QUIZ DIZER COM ISSO? - Cho gritou em plenos pulmões ao meu ouvido.

Eu estou ferrado! Pensei recuando um passo, temendo que aquela chinesa viesse a cometer um assassinato sobre minha pessoa.

Como Gina pode fazer isso comigo? Tudo bem que eu queria terminar com ela, mas não desse jeito.

- É... Sabe que eu não sei.-eu tive a certeza que nessa hora eu era um grande idiota.

- NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO HARRY. EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA IDIOTA, PARA VOCÊ FAZER ISSO. FALE LOGO!

Cara! Eu odeio ser colocado sobre pressão e quando isso acontece, eu sempre acabo falando.

- Me desculpe Cho! Eu não queria fazer isso.-na verdade eu queria, mas vamos pular essa parte para ela não me enforcar.-Eu não estava me sentindo completo com você, então...- passei a mão pelos meus cabelos num gesto nervoso - eu procurei outras garotas.

Pude ver o olhar chocado de Rony junto com o inteligente de Hermione junto com os seus comentários:

- Eu nunca esperei isso do Harry. -Rony estava parecendo à sua própria ex-namorada, chocada pelo o que acaba de saber.

- Eu já desconfiava.-Hermione falou no seu tom inteligente como sempre

Mas em uma coisa eu estava enganado, Rony não parecia a Cho, pois esta, estava muito mais chocada e escandalizada que o ruivo, e entre as lágrimas ela rosnou entre os dentes:

- Harry, seu cachorro! Como você pode fazer isso comigo, seu IDIOTA. Eu não era o bastante para você?

- Não é isso Cho. -na verdade é isso e muito mais, mas eu não poderia contar isso para ela.

- Então é o que?

- Você sabe que depois da morte do Siríus.- me desculpe Siríus por colocar o seu nome no meio -eu mudei e pensei que com você voltaria a ser o velho Harry, mas com o tempo descobri que você não estava me trazendo a alegria de volta e nem ia trazer.

Cho pareceu ficar ainda mais pasma.

- Então você estava pensando em terminar comigo?- agora eu sei o que é uma garota a beira de um colapso.

- É... Não exatamente.-suspirei já começando a ficar cansado daquela discussão - Então você me perdoa?

- Sinceramente Harry. -ela deu um sorriso fraco. Eu pensei que ela ia me perdoar, mas logo esqueci essa idéia quando ela gritou no meu ouvido- Eu quero mais é que você se foda.-e assim, saiu correndo para as escadas.

Virei-me para Rony e Hermione e falei:

- É, não se pode ganhar todas.

Só sei que depois disso Hermione falou para mim num tom emburrado:

- Você é o legume mais insensível que eu já conheci na vida.-e saiu correndo para a aula.

- O que foi que eu disse? - perguntei surpreso pela reação dela, enquanto Rony dava os ombros.

- Não faço idéia.

- É por isso que eu não consigo entender as mulheres.

- Vamos esquecer isso. Então, com quantas garotas você ficou na cara da Chang?

Dei um sorriso para Rony e fui lhe contando o que ele me perguntava, porém eu só estava com uma coisa em mente:

"Agora só falta a Lil"

Aula de História da magia do sexto ano da Grifinória:

- Mas que aula chata.- murmurei quase dormindo.

- Não sei como a Mione consegui prestar atenção nela.

Agora que o Rony tocou no assunto sobre a Hermione, ela voltou a falar comigo, quando eu pedi desculpas por ter falado aquilo, mas ainda não sei o por que do escândalo dela, mas vamos parar de falar nela que está muito concentrada na aula do professor e falar do Rony. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa para ele voltar a falar com a Gina.

- Rony?

- Sim

- Quando você vai voltar a falar com a Gin...

- Então Harry está preparado para o jogo, já é sábado que vem.

Ele estava fugindo do assunto, mas eu era mais inteligente que isso, afinal enrolei três garotas ao mesmo tempo.

- Rony, você sabe que não agiu como um irmão para Gina esses anos todos. E sabe que ela estava certa, então pare de agir como um idiota e vá pedir desculpas para ela. - eu disse com o meu jeito mandão.

Rony ficou em silencio por um tempo.

- Você acha que eu agi errado?-ele perguntou com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu tenho certeza.Vá falar com ela quando ás aulas acabarem.- eu disse me achando o máximo por conseguir convencer o meu amigo cabeça dura.

- Você tem razão, mas e se ela não quiser falar comigo?

- Rony eu tenho certeza que ela vai te ouvir, afinal ela não é tão cabeça dura como você.

- Está dizendo que eu sou cabeça dura?

- O que você acha?

A Caminho do Salão Principal:

Estava meio que no mundo da lua.Pensando nas besteiras que eu tinha feito,como ia terminar com a Lilá,na minha detenção.Quando bati com uma pessoa,que eu não esperava ver tão cedo e...não foi a Gina.

-Me desculp...Cho?!?O que você está fazendo aqui?-Afinal o sétimo ano deveria estar em aula agora.Mas minha pergunta foi em vão afinal ela não foi respondida.

-Parou de pedir desculpas por completo depois que eu terminei com você,Harry?-ela disse cínica e cheia de pose.

-Não...eu apenas fiquei surpreso...-fui cortado de uma maneira grosseira.

-Por me ver?Eu suponho que sim,afinal todo mundo fica.-ia falar alguma coisa,mas ela nem me deixou começar a frase. -Mas,não pense que quero voltar com você ,eu apenas esqueci de fazer uma coisa hoje de manhã,por isso eu voltei.

-O que?-perguntei com medo da resposta.

-Isso.-ela disse batendo em minha face com uma força descomunal,deixando o local marcado com seus dedinhos perfeitamente e com uma dor latejante em minha bochecha.-Pronto!Agora já posso dormir em paz.-ela disse indo embora.

Assim que ela saiu de minha visão,me recuperei do choque e coloquei a mão na bochecha tentando fazer a dor diminui,mas foi em vão.Então resolvi ir ao banheiro para ver o estrago que ela tinha feito em meu rosto.

Banheiro Masculino Da Grifinória:

-Ai!Como isso dói.Aonde esta a Mione quando se precisa de um feitiço de cura.Ah!Claro ela esta namorando com o Rony.E eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.Afinal,isso esta doendo pra caramba e esta mais feio que os amigos do Malfoy.

-Se eu tentar algum feitiço eu posso acabar piorando a situação e isso não seria legal e principalmente não é assim que um futuro Auror deve agir.Mas como eu mesmo disse um futuro Auror,ainda sou um adolescente que acabou de levar um tapa,por ser um idiota.

-Ah!Que saco, ta na hora do almoço, tomara que a Mione esteja lá,para me ajudar.

Hora do Almoço:

-Droga!Ta todo mundo me olhando como se estivessem em um Zoo e eu fosse a atração principal.Até parece que nunca viram um garoto com uma marca de mão no rosto.

Já estava ficando estressado então resolvi gritar:

-O QUE FOI NUNCA ME VIRAM???Disse a plenos pulmões.E quando ia gritar novamente fui interrompido por uma pessoa inesperada e não era a Gina.

-Harry?

-Hã ...Ah...Oi Lilá.-eu disse para a doce Lilá,que naquele momento não estava tão doce assim.

-Oi uma ova.Então você só estava me usando.-ela afirmou apontando o dedo para mim ameaçadoramente.-Aqueles "Eu te amo Lil" e "Logo terminarei com a Cho" eram todos mentiras e para piorar a situação você ainda tinha outra.Não era só comigo e a Cho.Você enganava mais uma garota inocente.

-Ah,bem eu...-disse chegando para trás começando a ficar com medo.

-Eu ainda não terminei de falar.Seu idiota,traidor,imbecil,sem vergonha,cara de pau,e muitas outras coisas que eu prefiro não dizer,graças a minha boa educação.

"E ela disse isso tudo porque tem uma boa educação,imagine se não tivesse"-pensei com medo do que ela iria fazer.

-Você é um grande retardado Harry,como você pode fazer isso comigo.-ela disse levantando a mão.

"Essa não.Já vi esse filme"-pensei antes de levar uma bofetada igual ou mais forte do que a de Cho na bochecha que não doía.

-Ai!-disse colocando a mão nas duas bochechas vermelhas.

-Pronto,agora já posso comer em paz.-ela disse indo embora.

-Eu mereço-disse para o vento enquanto todo mundo voltava a olhar para mim,só q agora em maior quantidade e mais descaradamente.E já ia gritar novamente quando me chamaram novamente e não era a Gina.

-Harry.

-Oi Parvati.

-Oi?!?Você ainda tem coragem de me dizer "Oi"?Então você é mais cara-de-pau do que eu pensei.

-Ah...mais,mais foi você que me chamou.-eu disse tentando me defender.

-Eu sei.Mas não pensei que você fosse me dizer oi,ainda mais depois do que aconteceu.Mas deixa pra lá eu não vim te dizer Oi.

-Não?!?Então veio fazer o que ?-eu disse colocando as mãos nas bochechas por precaução.

-Isso!-ela disse fazendo uma coisa que eu não esperava,que foi chutar a minha canela,aonde coloquei a mão depois que a dor alucinante me atingiu.-E isso!-disse batendo na bochecha da onde eu tinha tirado a mão.-E mais isso!-disse batendo na outra bochecha que estava livre graças ao tapa.-Pronto!Vou voltar ao meu almoço.

-Agora eu estou parecendo um monstro,com as duas bochechas inchadas e vermelhas e mancando para completar o quadro.-Agora sim o pessoal do Salão inteiro esta olhando para mim e para piorar a situação estão rindo.Principalmente os Sonserinos que gostam de fazer isso descaradamente e bem alto enquanto os outros soltam risos abafados.-Que merda!

-Ei Potter!- ele não -Toma cuidado que a próxima pode te deixar estéril..Ah mas é claro se tiver próxima depois do que você fez.

-Malfoy,cala a boca.Você está é com ciúme por ser o segundo mais bonito de Hogwarts enquanto eu sou o primeiro.

-O que eu posso fazer se essas garotas são cegas.Afinal ficaram com você.-ele disse cínico.

"Eu estava ficando irritado,afinal parecia um monstro a Mione ,não aparecia e acabava de virar a chacota do salão inteiro,principalmente dos Sonserinos.Estava precisando jogar a minha raiva em alguém e o Malfoy parecia perfeito para isso.E já ia partir para cima dele quando Mione e Rony chegaram e na hora errado,pois eu ia quebrar a cara do Malfoy e me sentir mais "leve"."

-Malfoy,menos 5 pontos para você por inicio de briga.-Mione de autoritariamente para Malfoy.Pelo menos ele perdeu pontos.

-Escuta aqui sua...

-Se você continuar essa frase você vai perder mais 5 pontos.-Rony disse com seu jeito mandão.

-Vai ter volta.-ele disse voltando ao seu lugar.

Finalmente Rony e Mione se viraram para mim para ver o meu estado.E não recebi o apoio que pensei que ira receber foi tudo ao contrário.

Rony teve um ataque histérico de risadas e Mione soltou um grito histérico.

-Harry,o que aconteceu?-ela perguntou quando se recuperou de susto e enquanto Rony continuava com as risadas atrás dela.

-Me bateram.-Respondi de uma forma estranha afinal estava com as bochechas muito inchadas.

-Quem?-ela perguntou com a típica curiosidade feminina.

-Primeiro você poderia me ajudar.-disse apontando para a bochecha e para a minha canela.

-Ah,claro.-ela disse fazendo um feitiço,o qual eu não lembro o nome.-Está melhor?

-Muito melhor.-disse notando que a dor e o inchaço sumiram.

-E agora pode nos contar o que aconteceu?

Antes de contar alguma coisa,fiz um barulho com a garganta e apontei Rony com os olhos.Que continuava a rir escandalosamente.

O que surtiu muito efeito,já que Mione deu uma cotovelada bem "discreta" nas costelas de Rony.Fazendo-o calar a boca e fazer uma careta de dor.

-Bem,tudo começou quando vocês sumiram... -disse olhando de uma forma estranha para eles,os deixando vermelhos-pois sem querer acabei dizendo com o olhar que sabia o que eles estavam fazendo-contei a história toda para eles.

-Hum, sabe Harry sem querer não te dar apoio,mas já não te dando,você merece.

-Muito obrigado pelo apoio Mione-disse cínico-e você Rony o que acha?

-Eu acho que...hum...eu acho que você merecia um castigo mas não tantos.ele disse segurando o riso,mas sendo em vão.

Resolvi parar de olhar para aquele casal que só me lembrava que eu estava sem namorada,sem ficante,sem nada e atrás de uma garota que não estava nem ai para mim.Mas eu nunca vou desistir até conseguir pelo menos um beijo dela -disse olhando para essa garota.Que na hora do almoço estava mais bonita do que de manhã,mas tinha alguma coisa diferente em suas feições,que com o passar do tempo se tornaram agressivas,assim com o grito que ela deu bem alto.Me dando um susto e no casal a minha frente que já estava entre os beijos.

-O que aconteceu com a minha irmã?-Rony perguntou de repente virando para onde ela estava.

-Não sei.Acho que ela está irritada.-eu disse com pena da pessoa que ela ia soltar essa raiva.

-Por que?E com quem?

-Não sei.Mas é muito suspeito que ela esteja indo para a mesa da Corvinal.Já que a

amiga dela dessa casa,está junto dela.-eu disse não juntando as coisas,mas parece que o tico e o teco de Hermione funcionaram mais rápido que o meu.

-Meu deus!Ela vai arrumar confusão com a Chang.

-O que!-eu gritei de repente não sei se com medo do que Gina iria fazer ou com vontade de fazer o mesmo que ela.-temos que fazer alguma coisa.

-Eu acho melhor não.Rony disse parecendo estar no mundo da lua.

-Por que?

-Se ela vai brigar com a Chang ela tem os seus motivos e são sérios.Ela não é de arrumar briga por qualquer besteirinha.

-É.Eu também acho.-Mione disse ficando do lado de Rony.

-Tudo bem.Mas se a coisa ficar séria eu vou lá parar a briga.

-Você que sabe.-eles disseram juntos.

-Mas eu espero não precisar fazer isso.-eu disse bem baixinho só para mim.

N/A2:

Oi!

Peço desculpas pelo atraso,mas eu tive muitos problemas de saúde e com o meu computador.Mas agora eu espero estar melhor para faser a continuação.Eu sei tb,que muitos de vcs esperavam,a esperada briga entre a Gina e a Cho,mas não nesse cap.Talvez no próximo,quem sabe...brincadeira,no próximo com certeza será a tão esperada briga e prometo não demorar tanto como demorei com esse.Mas agora a pergunta que não quer calar.Gostaram do castigo do Harry?Se sim,cliquem em "go" ai embaixo e deixem um autora muito feliz.

Agradecimentos:

Nani Potter e Aluada:Obrigado!Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido fazer o cap 4.

Lily Black:Acredite em mim,vc e a consciência da Gina são igualzinha.E apesar de estar muito atrasada com esse comentário eu achei legal vc ter comntado,apesar do seu pouco tempo para entrar na net.

Nahemwe:Oi!Oq eu posso dizer,além de obrigado,obrigado e muito obrigado.E eu acho que o erro do cap3(Estou muito atrasada com o seu comenário.Me desculpe)é erro do seu pc.Também achei os apelidos tudo,mas não foram imaginação minha.Creio eu que já tinha lido em outra fic.

Xianya:Oi!Eu tb não gosto,mas para vcs garotas que se sentem...tipo,chateadas com esse tipico comportamento masculino.Ai esta a vingança e vai ter mais,com certeza(eu sou má).E eu tb quero ver a Cho apanhando,mas não nesse certeza ela ficaria muto p da vida se soubesse que o Harry pediu para ficar com a Gina.Creio eu que os Corvinais e os Sonserinos são os que mais falam.Os Corvinais pq a Cho é da casa deles e os Sonserinos,pq são os certeza,o lado galinha dele tá ferrado.Valeu,pelo comentário.Bye,Bye.

Page:Obrigado por gostar da fic.E vc pediu o cap e o cap chegou para vc.

Persephone Pendragon:Vc esperou pela luta por um mês ou mais e vai continuar esperando(sinto muito por acabar com as sua esperanças).Mas mesmo assim a fic tá atualizada como pediu.Obrigadinho pelo comentário.

Nim:Oi!Valeu,pelo comentário.E aqui está o cap que vc pediu,não exatamente oq vc pediu,já que vc esperava a luta e não o dele.Ninguém pergunta por ele,só pela Gina e a Cho.Bye,Bye

Pat:Oi!Eu tb esperava fazer o cap mais rápido,mas não deu,né.Fazer oq.Mas ele chegou finalmente e espero que tenha gostado.Eu tb quero ver a briga delas,mas infelizmente ainda não comecei a escrever.Mas vai ser mais rápido do que esse.Eu espero.Beijinhos

Marcia Figg:Oi!Obrigado,por esperar(uma longa espera,mas esperar).Que bom,que vc achou a história legal.Vou tentar ser rápida e tentar caprichar na briga delas.Tb concordo com o seu odio pela Cho.Beijinhos

Naiara:Oi!Demorou,demorou,demorou...mais chegou.E pode se acalmar,que eu nunca vou desistir da fic(pelo menos dessa).Obrigado,pelo comentário.

Crystin-Malfoy:Oi!Obrigado,pelo comentário sobre a fic.A atualização,não tem dia,nem hora,nem mês.Também adorei os apelidos da Cho e a consciência da Gina,o que eu posso dizer ela é tão querida,mas não vai estar sempre ai.E nunca li uma fic sua.Qual o casal?Beijinhos.

Yasmine Lupin:Oi!Oq vai acontecer,isso eu não posso dizer,mas você pode ler.Eu também sou mortal,não vai dá pra andar tão rápido assim,sinto muito por isso.Mas vou fazer o meu melhor,apesar de estar levando bomba em Mat.Obrigadinho,por me desejar sorte e comentar.

Beijinhos,

Cely Potter!


	6. Desculpas!

_N/A:Eu sei que vocês estavam esperando o cap 6,mas por motivos que não serão revelados agora,o cap 6 só sairá em Janeiro.Junto com o cap de Com o Tempo Tudo Muda e talvez o da Nova Geração.A única fic que continuará ativa será Imperdoável Paixão,que pertence ao anime Inuyasha.Por enquanto é só.Mil desculpas!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Cely Potter!_


End file.
